t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
The Return of the Clans Wiki talk:Charart
'Blanks for Approval' All blanks are to be accepted or criticized by Charart Specialists. Project Charart Discussion Warrior (maybe)- For Approval Idk about the anatomy but here's a blank. I'll retrace it sometime soon.☾Darkshine903☽'' 17:03, November 11, 2015 (UTC)'' The eyes are too big to me. Ears also look a little too small, and the muzzle needs to be straighter. The legs are looking a little thin as well as the paws being too flat. Also, the front left leg doesn't appear to be bending very naturally. I love the tail and the way you did the upper part of the back legs, though. Longhair needs more floof. ~Aquila Finish the lining to the eyes and make the backround transeparent as well. — Flame ☀ 21:00, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Make the ear lining visible, like - Look at one of Ripple's chararts, and you'll see what I menan. And for the longhair, the fur looks a bit flat on the rump and edge of the stomache. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 01:48, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Dark, could you make it in pixel lines? It's easier to recolor and chararts should be done in that way. Also, I could probably re-trace the charart lines into pixels if it would be eaiser for you. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:57, November 16, 2015 (UTC) the eyes are rlly big, so i'd downsize those a bit. 02:02, 11/16/2015 also, the tails need to be longer; they should be as long as the distance between the bum and the shoulder. 02:03, 11/16/2015 hmmm taking another look at these, the tail should be connected to the leg closest to us; ahhh i don't know how to describe it but it should look roughly like this. There's something off about the eye on our left... I think it might be angled too high. Try bringing it down a bit more. not the whole eye, mind you, just tilt the left side of that eye downward more. again idk if that makes any sense so if you need a sketch of that let me know 21:04, 11/16/2015 taking a look at that eye again, i think it looks odd bc you have all of it showing. it should be angled a bit more like so. 21:06, 11/16/2015 The paws are a little bit too rounded, fix the lines that form complete circles around them. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 23:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Is there anything else?☾Darkshine903☽' 00:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) the lines still need to be solid pixel lines, like the ones in the kits/queens, and the white background needs removing and it should be cropped so there isn't that much space around the cat. oh and the whiskers should be more on the face, near the muzzle on the side facing us. they look like they're on the neck rn. 00:24, 11/18/2015 Response to making 'Ferk' a charart specialist: I'm against it. She/he (assuming she) just joined the wiki, and seems to have little to no idea on how it works, honestly. She just came here and started commenting, which I'm sure is not what someone who's not a charart specialist supposed to do. Lack of experience is my reasoning in this situation. ~Aquila i honestly didn't know i couldnt comment on these? esp when everyone will be using them, they should be able to comment if they see something that can be fixed. w/e. i'm sorry i didn't know. was trying to be helpful bc knew what i was doing in terms of critiquing :/. as a side note, i may not be 'experienced' in terms of this wiki, but i've been on wikia for nearly 5 years, and have been doing chararts since then as well. so in terms of chararts/blanks, i'd say im pretty experienced. anywho, since i'm not allowed to comment i'll stop. srry abt all that 22:48, 11/18/2015 Sorry to come in and interrupt this conversation, but I honestly think everyone has the right to comment. Of course she's new to the Wikia, and yes, I can prove to you that she has /alot/ of experience. I've known Fern for about one or two years, and she's actually the one who helped me become the person that's actually improved due to her critiquing skills. New users don't always mean that they can't be helpful, but I do agree that she shouldn't be one just yet, as she needs to be here a bit longer and get used to the place. However, I think everyone should be able to comment. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:05, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Of course, I support it because I came up with the idea. She seemed to help out my charart a lot. And approved?☾Darkshine903☽' 00:04, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, I'll approve it when I pixel-trace it, then it will probably be under approval. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:59, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Wait-- could I make the paws a tad bit smaller when I pixel-trace it? They seem too big. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:01, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Still working? 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 01:28, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Idk because of this. Dapple's warrior chararts were approved before Dark's. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 01:30, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Hmm. Well, I guess I can change this to a different rank or she can.☾Darkshine903☽' 01:17, December 12, 2015 (UTC) The earpink section needs to be slanted/defined, and actually curling it's way up onto the head. If you're not sure of what I mean, look here: http://prntscr.com/9d61ui 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 03:22, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ooh no. Don't add my chartarts yet. I got to fix them next week. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 15:29, December 12, 2015 (UTC) o.o aight i'll remove em 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 15:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Flame, I don't really understand what you mean by the ears.☾Darkshine903☽ 19:56, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Dark, remember how Dapple's warrior chararts were approved? The warrior rank is already taken. (Dapple is currently fixing her warrior chararts btw). Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 22:43, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Can you help me decide in the special chat what rank then? I dont want to spam the wiki☾Darkshine903☽' 23:19, December 12, 2015 (UTC) It can't be an elder or loner, because I'm making those blanks. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 00:16, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Guys, what rank should it be?☾Darkshine903☽''' 19:35, December 13, 2015 (UTC) So Ripple, could you make it pixels if it's approved?☾Darkshine903☽' 18:40, December 28, 2015 (UTC) StarClan Blanks - For Approval Bringing back these, because hell, why not? ~Aquila On the shoulder, I'd add a line at the end of it to make it look less "attached". Also same with the backleg, add a curving line so it'd be more visible. Also, see how there's only "toes" on the back-left paw? Add those to all of the legs. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 02:29, December 15, 2015 (UTC) These are very well done, but with its flaws. The left hind leg is a little messy, and I think the heel of the cat is not sticking out. The way you did the leg is just really weird and even though the cat is long haired, you made the thigh muscle probably a little too thick and that's probably what the problem is, but even with the short haired cat, you have the same problem. The right hind leg, though... I don't know, it just looks awkward. Maybe add the toe line? Same with the right fore leg. Show off the toes. I don't think it's necessary but I find it more natural to see both ears, so I believe you should show the cat's right ear. Plus, on the topic of ears, you should draw a line showing off the ear isn't like super connected to the neck. I could do you a red line sketch thing to show you what I'm talking about with the hind leg and the ear, if you want. By the way, the tail is fantastic on both cats, but what I think needs a little change is on the long haired cat. I think you should round that out instead of having that weird, pointy end of the tail. It makes the tail look like it's missing fur at some point or that it's broken. Anyway, fantastic job. You're getting good with each drawing. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 17:34, December 16, 2015 (UTC) I don't have the time for this. Just get rid of it. Now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't have posted it at all. ~Aquila Just leaving up the old chartarts. All I'm going to fix is the eyes, the ears, and the transparency. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:05, December 21, 2015 (UTC) OK so the fur just looks amazing and they are so preciousandadorable. So I'd just make the back leg stretchmark (that goes through the belly) a bit shorter. Also think about making the cat's body a bit longer since the legs seem too closely placed. And whiskers, don't forget those. Make the eyebrows a bit shorter as well, though still visible. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 18:28, December 21, 2015 (UTC) It's funny because I was lengthening the body. These are old drawings so I feel like it's too cartoonish. Anyway thanks, Ripple. Taking those in consideration. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:03, December 22, 2015 (UTC) '''UPDATED :D How they look? - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:18, December 24, 2015 (UTC)' Could you make them looking the same way? And I think the tail is a bit too long. Make it as long at from the rump to the shoulder.☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:42, December 27, 2015 (UTC)'' Last time I did that, the tail was "too short." - Dapplefrost022|Wall 15:11, December 28, 2015 (UTC) The tail looks fine to me. Maybe add whiskers?? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 16:38, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, alright. But could you make their eyes facing the same direction?☾Darkshine903☽' 18:36, December 28, 2015 (UTC) '''Updated'. Before anybody complains about the whiskers in the long haired cat... If I try to make the whiskers on the right side of its face, it will look horrible, it will get in the way of the lineart and mess it up or just. WELL, HORRIBLE. :) Lol, sorry I lose patience when I fix art but is there anything else I could fix? - Dapplefrost022|Wall 20:06, December 28, 2015 (UTC) The front legs of the Long-hair seem really straight and stiff. Could you make them curve more naturally like the short-hair?☾Darkshine903☽' 17:44, December 29, 2015 (UTC) srry Dapple but it looks like the shorthair one is larger than the longhair. You'd have to make them the same size. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 22:00, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. I changed the size of the image when I was working on the whiskers. I'll fix that eventually. And about the leg, I see what you mean about the stiffness but honestly... Does anything really have to be perfect? A lot of the accepted chartarts have their small leftover flaws. But anyway, I'll do it when I have the time. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 18:07, December 30, 2015 (UTC)